The Academy
by PaauLaa01
Summary: ¿Quién diría que los guardianes corren peligro por una humana adolescente? El hombre de la luna les ha dado una misión Evitar que el poder de acabe en las manos equivocadas ¿Cómo lo harán? JackxLectora
1. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

Queridos y amados lectores, me he visto "obligada" a hacer unas aclaraciones para una comprensión mayor del fanfic y que nadie quede con cara de "que pasó aquí que alguien me explique" Asi que con todo mi amor (y el poco tiempo que tengo) les voy a hacer esta pequeña sección que siempre estará en la primera pagina

**1.-** La trama de esta historia está en Los Ángeles, California. Con el orden anual y estacional de américa del sur. ¿Por qué los ángeles con américa del sur? No creo que muchas lectoras vivan en los angeles, además hay veces que he visto algunas, NO TODAS, chicas mexicanas que se creen el centro del mundo y que las cosas tiene que ser como ellas quieren, bueno las lectoras somos de todo el mundo y dedicarnos una vez a las chichas latinas del sur no está mal

Desde Diciembre 22 hasta marzo 21 - Verano

Desde Marzo 22 hasta Junio 21 - Otoño

Desde Junio 22 hasta Septiembre 21 - Invierno

Desde Septiembre 22 hasta Diciembre 21- Primavera

**2.-** En este fanfic se incluyen vestimentas y canciones, los links de las canciones están directamente en el lugar donde son necesarias (no obligatorias) mientras que las vestimentas desde ahora estarán aquí:

Hay veces que los links no salen :c asi que dejare las fuentes entre paréntesis

Horario de clases: en mi perfil :B

Cheerleader: en mi perfil :B

Todo polyvore

Uniforme: /jxl_02/set?id=73286519

Cap3: /ta03/set?id=73490461

Cap6: /ta06/set?id=73604399

**3.-**TODO lo que sucede en el fanfic tiene su explicación más adelante, si Juanito se lanzó al rio en un capitulo futuro sabrán por qué ¿se entiende? También hay que mantener una duda de por qué pasan las cosas.

**4.-** Lo último por ahora, espero me perdonen por no actualizar tan rápido, he empezado con la escuela y ya he tenido problemas con los profesores por mi excelentísimo comportamiento en clases

Eso mis amados lectores, los ameishon (L)


	2. Chapter 1

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

_¿Quién diría que los guardianes corren peligro por una humana adolecente? El hombre de la luna les ha dado una misión Evitar que el poder de _ acabe en las manos equivocadas ¿Cómo lo harán? _

Era una tarde de verano cálida, la última semana de vacaciones amenazaba con empezar sin siquiera previo aviso. Miras por la ventana de tu casa como cada vez construyen más y más cosas dejando la naturaleza de lado. Pero nunca pensarías que en algún lugar del mundo hablaran de cuan peligrosa puedes ser…

Polo norte

-Hombre de la luna, cuanto tiempo sin verte-hablo la profunda voz de Norte

Los 5 guardianes veían como la luz de la luna reflejaba que había un peligro para todos ellos y el mundo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó el líder

El hombre de la luna tenía una idea, necesitaban entrar al mundo de ese peligro. Señalo un punto específico del mapa, un punto amarillo muy brillante.

-¿de quién es ese punto?- pregunto el gran conejo

-es de _, 16 años y aún cree en nosotros-respondió el barbón

-¿Cómo lo haremos norte?-

-Tenemos que entrar a su mundo, pero somos solo espíritus, ¿cómo podremos quitar ese peligro? gente de 16 años es raro que crean en nosotros-

El hombre de la luna estaba dispuesto a convertir a 3 guardianes en humanos, por el periodo necesario para 1.- hacer a esa persona un espíritu guardián o 2.- evitar que use sus poderes por toda su vida

-Bueno, las personas que menos "trabajamos" son Bunnymund, Jack y Yo-

-Pero ¿perderemos nuestros poderes?-

-Jack, una vez obtienes tus poderes nadie te los puede quitar-

El hombre de la luna acepto sus ofertas y los convirtió en humanos, o mejor dicho, solo los hizo visibles ante todo el mundo. Los 3 sabían cuál era la misión, para navidad aún quedaban 6 meses igual para el invierno, pero la pascua se acercaba y de eso se tendrían que hacer cargo Tooth y Sandman.

Los Ángeles

_ Narra:

La tarde era cálida, las playas de los Ángeles habían perdido algo su magia hace un tiempo. Camine buscando algún lugar donde pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido este verano, sobre ese extraño sueño, sobre mi extraño cambio de imagen…

_Flash Back_

Después de mucho tiempo fuimos de excursión con mi madre, grandes árboles y cero contaminaciones era el panorama. Luego de caminar por horas encontramos un gran rio, tomamos agua, pero algo llamo tu atención.

Viste con detención el rio, un pequeño perro blanco estaba aferrado a un tronco, el rio era bastante rápido y brusco, en cualquier momento el pobre animal se podía ahogar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a la fuerte corriente. Nadé cómo pude hasta el cachorro y lo salve, llegue con el hasta mi madre, pero me resbale con una piedra lisa… desde ese momento no recuerdo bien lo que pasó. Realmente si esta era mi forma de morir, lo hice por un cachorro y lo volvería a hacer infinitas veces.

-Naturaleza- escuche de la luna

-¿Qué sucede?- pensé

Nadie más contesto, sentía como volvía a respirar, tosí con todas mis fuerzas. Abrace a mi madre, quien estaba a mi lado

-_, ¿Qué pasó? Tu cabello y tus ojos, son distintos-

-no te entiendo mamá, sigo siendo yo-

Pero nada de eso era verdad. Mis ojos eran claros como el cielo, mi piel blanca como la nieve, mi cabello castaño como la tierra y sentía como si mis pulmones fueran dos grandes árboles que me proporcionaban aire. Desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo veía cosas que no eran… veía hadas, elfos, y creía nuevamente en la magia.

Sonó mi celular "la mamá las sexy del mundo" conteste de inmediato.

-Hola mamá- hable primero

-Tenemos nuevos vecinos- dijo la voz en la otra línea

-No quiero ir a la casa ahora mamá-

-tendrás que comprarme algo de comida si estas cerca de mi restáurate favorito-

-hecho, pero no iré-

Sentí como la conversación se cortaba, tendría que ir a comprar algo de comida con el poco dinero que me quedaba.

Después de cumplir con mi misión camine lentamente a mi casa, ahí estaba un gran camión de mudanzas, vi a un chico de cabellos castaños y parecía sexy. Camine lentamente intentando verle la cara, pero no lo logre. Camine derrotada, ya que no logre ver su cara.

-Jack- dijo el señor viejo que estaba con ellos

-¿Qué sucede?- se escuchó una voz enérgica

Vi como el chico fue donde estaba el anciano, por dios, su cara era hermosa. El señor le decía algo al oído y volteo a mirarme, acelere el paso y entre a casa ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Me miró!

-Jack…-

Deje la comida en la cocina y subí las escaleras a mi habitación. Desde mi ventana se veía claramente la casa del frente y se veía claramente la cara de… Jack.

_Queridos lectores muchísimas gracias por leerme_

_Cada comentario me da más ganas de seguir!_

_Este cap está algo aburrido, pero se volverá más interesante en el próximo lo prometo!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo son fines lucrativos. La trama es 100% mia, si la quieres utilizar pide permiso antes._

Ropa: jxl_02/set?id=73286519 (la versión masculina es igual, solo cámbienlo por pantalones)

**The Academy**

La semana pasó como un rayo, en menos de 2 horas tendría que estar entrando a mi academia de artes. Camine por mi habitación buscando todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigí a ducharme.

-Jack… aun pienso en él, parezco estúpida- dije dejando caer el agua sobre mi

Termine de ducharme y fui a mi habitación, mirándome en el tocador sequé mi cabello y arregle mis imperfecciones, después de todo soy la diva de la escuela. Seque mi cuerpo y comencé a vestirme.

-Estúpido uniforme, escuela privada-

Baje las escaleras, mi mamá se había ido, "desayuno en la bosa café" y claramente ahí estaba. Salí de mi casa y me encontré caminado sola por las calles de Los Ángeles todos mis amigos me abandonaron cuando me volví popular con mi voz y mi baile…

-Sal rápido, estuviste toda la semana diciendo que era linda- se escuchó la misma voz que llamo a Jack la primera vez

-Norte no hagas esto por favor- se escuchó su voz

-Silencio, despertaran a todos los vecinos con sus gritos- dije yo

Seguí cambiando y coloque música en mis oídos, la escuela no estaba tan lejos como para tomar un taxi o un bus. En 20 minutos estaba en mi salón encontrándome con caras impresionadas por mi cambio, especialmente porque mi cabello era extremadamente largo en comparación al año anterior.

"se operó" "son extensiones" "lo más seguro es que sean lentes de contacto" Se escuchaba por todo el salón, no le tomé importancia, me senté donde siempre, al lado de la ventana y sin ningún compañero a mi lado.

-Chicos tomen asiento- dijo el profesor al entrar al salón- tenemos nuevo compañero

Levante mi mirada para ver a que se debían los gritos de mis estúpidas compañeras, era él, de inmediato me tape con mi bolso y maldije por lo bajo.

-me llamo Jack Frost- comenzó a hablar- tengo 17 años y vengo a estudiar junto con ustedes, espero seamos buenos amigos

Ahhh si voy un año adelantada, soy la menor de toda la clase.

-el puesto al lado de _ esta vacío, ve y siéntate con ella, será tu compañera y te enseñara el sistema- dijo apuntándome

Lo vi caminando hacia mí, sentía las miradas de todas las chicas queriendo asesinarme, pero no me importo mucho, tenía que seguir orgullosa en la posición que yo busque para mí. De todas formas las chicas que parecen muñecas soportan cosas peores.

-nos volvemos a ver, soy Jack- dijo dándome su mano

-_ un gusto- dije respondiéndole

Ambos sonreímos, él era realmente simpático.

-vives al frente de mi casa- dijo el

-podríamos venir juntos a clases- propuse yo

-perdón por el escándalo de hoy- se disculpó tiernamente

-Perdón por como los trate, estaba algo estresada-

-¿entonces juntos a clases?- preguntó el

-juntos a clases- extendí mi dedo meñique haciendo una promesa

-emm tus ojos, son muy azules- dijo

-los tuyos igual, de casualidad ¿no eres una criatura mágica?- dije mirando más cerca

Si, se veía mágico, los humanos no tienen ese color de ojos, además tenían un brillo diferente. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y de a poco su respiración, me sentí demasiado cerca y me aleje.

-no, ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- pregunto nervioso

-no importa Jack Frost-

-dime Jack-

Seguimos con las clases y como lo peculiar de esta escuela es quedarte en tu mismo salón siempre únicamente tuve que indicarle las clases de artes a elección. Mientras yo tenia clases de canto, el eligió las guitarras y el rock, el simple hecho de imaginarlo con una guitarra era sensual.

-no te preocupes, creo que pueden ser buenas personas- dije intentando calmarlo

-¿no tienes algún amigo en esta clase?- preguntó él

-Eres la única persona con la que he hablado como amigos en un año-

-Ohh, lo siento- dijo apenado

-No te preocupes y disfruta-dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Sonreímos y me dirigí a mi clase, aun así podía escuchar el sonido de las guitarras y su imagen venia mi mente. Prosiguiendo con el día, según el horario tocaba la clase de deportes con un nuevo profesor ¿Bunnymund? Qué clase de apellido es ese…

-Chicos, mi clase nunca será un juego, será una batalla contra el otro equipo ¿entendido?- dijo el nuevo profesor muy serio

Jack comenzó a reírse, él vivía con junto al profesor, lo vi el día de la mudanza. Tal vez era un primo lejano porque de parecerse… eran como gris y azul.

-si profesor- dijeron todos al unísono

Caminamos a los camarines a cambiarnos de ropa y comenzamos inmediatamente con un juego, en el cual con Jack estábamos separados en distintos equipos… voleibol.

-Te ganaré- dijo Jack

-¿Cuánto apuestas?- pregunte en posición para comenzar

-Una cita, el que pierde paga-

-Es un hecho que tú pagaras-

-no perderé ante la chica más linda que he visto- dijo haciéndome sonrojar

El juego fue ajustadísimo, si no fuera por mi estatura podría haber tapado el remate de Jack, pero no lo logre. Perdí la apuesta.

-¡Gané sí!- dijo victorioso

-dime una fecha- dije levantándome del suelo

-Este sábado, te pasaré a buscar a las 7:30 pm-

Accedí moviendo mi cabeza, estaba cansada. Camine hacia los camarines, pero escuche que dos personas hablaban de mí y me escondí detrás de los balones para escuchar que decían.

-Lo estas haciendo bien Jack, una cita ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado?- se escuchó al profesor

-Canguro, ella es linda, no lo hice por el plan, lo hice por ella- dijo Jack

Un plan ¿conmigo?

_Lectores, sé que esto va más o menos rápido, pero son cosas necesarias para la continuación_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, los amo_

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima_


	4. Chapter 3

_Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. La trama es 100% mía, si la vas a usar pídela con anticipación y da los créditos_

_Lectoras, para continuar necesitan esto : hphotos-ak-ash3/48140_10200633250938852_398249979_ _

La semana con Jack fue muy divertida, compartíamos dos clases a elección y todas las obligatorias. Simplemente lo consideraba un buen compañero, un lindo y sensual compañero.

-¿Por qué no comes?- dijo mostrándome un pedazo de carne en un tenedor

-Soy vegetariana- dije riendo

-oh, no me lo habías dicho- dijo comiéndolo

-ahora te lo digo, soy vegetariana- reí nuevamente

Saque una manzana de mi bolso, estábamos comiendo en el césped de la escuela bajo un gran árbol lleno de hojas verdes y cafés preparadas para el otoño. Di la primera mascada, tenia un sabor tan dulce que me sentí culpable, no comí más.

-_ ¿Por qué comes tan poco? ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto tocando mi cabeza

-Si Jack, estoy algo enferma- dije tomando su mano y sacándola de mi frente

-Se nota, hasta tu cara está más delgada- toco mis mejillas

-Jack, estoy bien- dije apartando sus manos

Si, claramente estaba más delgada, pero era por opción propia, una princesa no engorda y no tiene imperfecciones, es una dama en cualquier lugar y nadie la puede superar. En poco tiempo serían las inscripciones para ser animadoras y este año estaba dispuesta a entrar.

-Jack- dije casi susurrando

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con comida en su boca

-¿Soy bonita?- dije ocultándome en mis piernas

-Claro que lo eres, te lo he dicho mil veces, nadie se compara a ti- pellizco mi mejilla

-¿crees que podré entrar al club de animadoras?-

-¡Claro!- capturo mi otra mejilla

-¿puedes acompañarme? Tengo miedo- tome sus manos

-¿desde cuándo las princesas tienen miedo? Te acompañare- toco mi cabeza y me despeino

"_tengo miedo desde que escuche a la luna hablarme ¿extraño verdad? Pero es cierto, Jack sé que eres un ser mágico no me lo ocultes más_" Como si decir eso fuera posible. Me levante luego de que mi mágico compañero terminara de comer y fuimos a nuestra última clase del día jueves… si, matemáticas.

Fui a mi casillero, necesitaba sacar algunas cosas, mientras tanto, Jack fue al salón de clases. Sentí como la puerta de mi locker golpeaba mi cara, mire para ver de quien se trataba… Nicole Duran, una verdadera chica fácil, animadora desde los 13 años, mi peor enemiga en el mundo escolar.

-¿se puede saber por qué me golpeaste?- pregunte sonriendo

-No quiero que una chica horrible y falsa como tu este cerca del chico más sexy al nivel de la escuela- me apunto

-Te informo que ese chico sexy es mi amigo y no soy falsa, no tengo lentes de contacto, ni extensiones de cabello y mucho menos un bisturí corto mi cara. Si fuera así sería tan horrible como tú- apunte sus grandes y falsos pechos

Me fui sin dejarla responder, camine al salón y me senté con Jack en mi puesto, estaba tan enfadada con esa maldita escoria humana que traté mal a Jack. Cuando termino la clase salí rápidamente de la escuela, me sentía tan fea, siempre me había sentido así y no me gustaba que me lo recordaran.

-_ espera, ¿Por qué corres?- escuche a Jack mientras me alcanzaba

Me tenía atrapada de un brazo, no podía escapar, sentía que el agua caía por mis mejillas, el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover. Me sentía tan mal, sabía que no me tenía que afectar la palabra de alguien que odiaba, pero solo el escuchar la palabra "horrible" me hizo sentir fea. Necesitaba un abrazo, pero en cambio me aleje de Jack, no quería verme demasiado débil. Además de mis lágrimas mojando mi cara, sentía como la lluvia mojaba mi cabello mis hombros y mis pies.

-Hey, ven- Jack agarró mi brazo nuevamente- nunca llores sola, yo estoy para acompañarte -

Sentía su fría mano en mi brazo, de un segundo a otro me dio media vuelta y me abrazo, se sentía tan débil. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía muy mal.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí- tocó mi cabeza

Sentí que su cuerpo era frio como el hielo, pero ahí estaba yo, en su pecho, dejándolo ver como mi orgullo desaparecía con cada lágrima que caía. Después de un momento me sentí mejor, el cielo se despejaba y dejaba ver un gran sol resplandeciente.

Mientras que por la otra calle estaba ella, mirándome con desprecio por estar en los brazos del chico más sexy de la escuela. Me aferre más a el intentando provocar celos en la maldita escoria que estaba observándome.

-Jack, estas muy frio- dije hundiéndome en su pecho

-Es tu imaginación ¿estas mejor? ¿Qué sucedió?- tomo mi cara

-Me dijeron que soy horrible- dije ocultándome nuevamente

-Pequeña no es así, eres hermosa- acaricio mi cabeza

-No sabes lo que es ser una princesa, todo te afecta-

-¿Una princesa?-

-Estoy con Ana*-

Él se quedó en silencio y comenzó a caminar, yo estaba de espaldas al camino, pero lo seguí, confiando en que él nunca me llevaría a ningún peligro, como si cuando yo era pequeña ya lo hubiera conocido. Sentía su perfume, era como si todo lo que representaba el invierno estuviera impregnado en él.

-pasado mañana es nuestra cita- hable

-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto levantando mi cara

-Te llevare a un lugar mágico- guiñé un ojo

Si no era ahora no sería nunca, sabía que Jack escondía un secreto. Estábamos a mitad de camino y deshice nuestro abrazo casi eterno, Caminamos juntos como lo hacíamos desde hace 4 días. No sé por qué confiaba tanto en él nos conocíamos hace muy poco tiempo.

-Jack, sé que es raro y repentino- lo miré

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos

-Creo que si seguimos esto así, me enamoraré de ti en cualquier momento-

-Yo siento que cupido me flecho cuando te vi, eres realmente hermosa ¿no serás tú una criatura mágica?-

-No tengo idea-

El camino se hizo corto, y ambos llegamos a nuestras casas. Entre y subí lentamente a mi habitación y fui a mi piano, comencé a tocar cosas sin sentido, pero se me ocurrió una idea así que cambie mi ropa rápidamente ( cgi/set?id=73490461&.locale=es ) salí de mi casa direcot a la de Jack.

-Jack ¿estas ahí?- Toque el timbre

Se abrió la puerta- Si, ¿Qué pasa _?

-¿tienes una guitarra?- pregunte

-si, creo que hay alguna en las cajas- señalo el interior de su casa

-búscala, en una hora te quiero en mi casa- lo apunte y me fui- Adiós

Y así fue, en una hora él estaba en la puerta de mi casa con una guitarra. Lo deje entrar y subimos a mi habitación. El rosa rondaba por todo el lugar, en mi cobertor, las cortinas y las paredes eran de un rosa pastel, con accesorios blancos, como mi piano.

-Eres realmente una princesa-

-Ven, ¿Qué hicieron en escuela de rock?

-Aprendimos unas partituras-

-puedes aprender estas, quiero ver si puedo hacer algo- le entregue unas hojas

-claro- dijo analizándolas

En pocos momentos, escuche como los acordes salían perfectamente, asi que no costo mucho el poder cantar con él. Ambos teníamos guitarras y comenzamos.

-Necesito que cantes esto también-

-no sé qué quieres intentar pero bueno-

Entonces comenzamos ( watch?v=Lfkvj58XyBk solo escuchen pls *·*)

_On the other side of a street I knew _

_Stood a girl that looked like you _

_I guest that's déjà vu _

_But I thought this can't be true _

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe _

_Or where ever to get away from me _

Oh por dios se ve tan sexy cuando canta, me miraba como si yo fuera algo muy interesante

_Oh but that one night _

_Was more than just right _

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through _

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell _

_Because I really fell for you _

Sentía sus ojos en mí, pero aun así seguí cantando, pero mis mejillas comenzaban a ser más rosadas de lo común

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by _

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my love _

Su voz, sus ojos, sus manos, todo es perfecto en el. Seguimos cantando de la misma manera que lo hacíamos, era maravilloso estar con el, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca era perfecto.

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it sue me _

_The way you do me _

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by _

_On the other side of a downward spiral _

_My love for you went viral _

_And I loved you every mile you drove away _

_But now here you are again _

_So let's skip the "how you been" _

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last _

_Oh but that one night _

_Is still the highlight _

_I didn't leave you until I came to _

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell _

_Because I really fell for you _

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by _

_Just a shy guy looking for a 2 ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my love _

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it sue me _

_The way you do me _

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by _

_Please believe that when I leave _

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you _

_And a little time to get my head together too _

_On the other side of a street I knew _

_Stood a girl that looked like you _

_I guest tha'ts déjà vu _

_But I thought this can't be true _

_Cause _

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by _

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my love _

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it sue me _

_The way you do me _

_Oh I swear to ya _

_I'll be there for ya _

_This is not a drive by_

Estábamos tan cerca, bajo su guitarra y yo la mía, sentía su respiración tan cerca, sus manos en mi cara, solo unos centímetros más…

_*Estar con Ana es estar con Anorexia, recuerda que tú eres una diva escolar y las personas con esa "enfermedad" se auto denominan princesas._

_Lectoreees no saben lo difícil que es hacer el personaje de "una princesa", aun así a cada momento me emociono con lo que escribo_

_Gracias por leer y aviso que de aquí en adelante van a haber muchas canciones, y van a tener que usar mucho su imaginación para coreografías y cosas así, pero si no lo quieren hacer pueden saltarse esa parte ya que si hay algo que sea muy jackxlectora lo voy a poner _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_


	5. Chapter 4

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

Solo unos centímetros que nunca llegaron, aleje mi cara por cuenta propia, no era lo adecuado no quiero que me vean como una chica fácil y menos como Nicole Duran. Ambos estábamos sentados en mi cama, me levante y arreglé mi falda.

-Jack, creo que es tarde- arregle mi voz- tengo que ir a buscar a mi madre a su trabajo

-emm, bueno, fue un gusto conocer tu habitación- dijo levantándose y guardando su guitarra

-Te acompañare afuera, de todas formas tengo que salir- dije tomando un pequeño bolso

Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras, una vez fuera nos despedimos, el besó mi frente y camino a su casa. Una vez él estuvo dentro me aleje rápidamente a paso firme.

-Jack, no quiero enamorarme de ti- dije algo triste, mientras el día nuevamente se nublaba

POV's Jack

Realmente quería besarla, ella era como un ángel. Si la decisión pasara por mi pediría que ella fuera una guardiana junto conmigo. Subí a mi habitación, Norte había adquirido todo lo que un chico de 17 años necesitaría. Encendí la laptop nueva, varias veces había visto a personas utilizar estas cosas así que no fue muy difícil hacerlo.

-¿Qué quiso decir al estar con Ana? Ella no tiene amigos-

Entre a internet y busque "estoy con Ana" nada, solo canciones… "que significa estar con ana" nada, solo cosas estúpidas, no creo que este embarazada de una niña y que se llame Ana, ella está muy delgada y no tiene apetito.

-¿Qué más dijo? Ah cierto, ella es una princesa "mi princesa Ana"

Resultados, únicamente blogs ¿Ana y Mia? ¿Qué era eso? Bueno después de leer fue mucho más fácil entenderlo anorexia y bulimia ¿puede ser? No lo creo, ella nunca se sometería a tal extremo para ser linda, ella es bella sin necesidad de nada. Desconcentrándome entro el canguro de pascua.

-Hey niño, parece que tu amiga está enferma-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hoy mientras estaban en su clase circense ella fue al baño, por mi sentido de la audición pude saber que vomitaba-

-Ella está perfecto, pero no se ha alimentado bien estos días

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Estos días, solo come manzanas y agua, hoy ni siquiera ha comido-

-Jack, ella puede morir si sigue haciendo eso. Se llama anorexia lo que ella tiene-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella mide 1.59 y pesa con mucha suerte 45 kilos, eso no es bueno Jack-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Protégela, porque si ella muere por querer verse bonita no va a ser una guardiana, solo va a morir y ya-

Asentí con mi cabeza, conejo se fue y cerró la puerta de mi habitación. Sentí miedo de solo escuchar que ella podía morir por esto, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, deje todo tirado y corrí en la dirección que miraba ella antes de yo entrar a mi casa.

Sentía como mis pulmones se quemaban no había rastro de ella, pero sentía como el viento aun me traía su perfume frutal a mis fosas nasales. Seguí mi instinto y la encontré, de la peor forma que podría haberla encontrado, tirada en la calle. Corrí a ella y la levante, se había desmayado.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayuda!-

La voz se me quebraba, no podía imaginar que cosas podrían haber pasado si yo no hubiera llegado. Una persona salió de una de las casas cercanas y me vio con ella, ofreció su ayuda y la llevamos al hospital. Al entrar no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba en mis brazos inconsciente y en menos de un minuto estaba en una camilla, sentía que nadie más que ella existía

-¿Es algún familiar suyo?- pregunto una enfermera

-no, es mi vecina- respondí tocando mi cabello

-¿algún familiar que usted conozca?

-puedo llamar a mi abuelo para que le avise a su madre, a esta hora ya tendría que estar en casa-

-Está bien, me avisas cuando ellos lleguen-

Saque mi teléfono celular, en el solo los números de norte y de conejo. Llame al espíritu de la navidad y el aviso a la madre de _. Mientras esperábamos tome su mano, estaba aún tibia… era ella la única fuente de calor que me gustaba. Sentí como una lagrima cayo de mi ojo y al caer se convirtió en un pequeño cubito de hielo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- seque mi cara- me preocupe mucho, me asuste, tenía miedo-

No obtuve respuesta, vi como norte acompañado de la madre de mi amiga entraban corriendo la cortina, me levante salude a su madre y con norte salimos para que ella estuviera con su hija.

-Pásate un gran susto al parecer-

-no sabes cómo se sintió verla ahí en el piso-

-Jack, te estas enamorando y eso no es bueno-

-¿Por qué no es bueno norte?

-Ella es una humana y puede decidir no usar sus poderes nunca más, si eso sucede nosotros volveremos a ser solo espíritus y los que crean en nosotros nos podrán ver-

-pero ella cree en nosotros-

-Jack, ella envejecerá, encontrará a alguien y cuando sea guardiana tu seguirás siendo un chiquillo de 17 años, no te enamores Jack, porque puede que todo resulte de la peor manera-

Por más que no quería asumirlo, norte tenía toda la razón, en estos casos lo mejor sería esperar lo peor. Me senté en la sala de esperas, intentando no pensar en que ella estaba aun inconsciente. Me levante, el tiempo se me hacía eterno.

-¿Jack verdad?- dijo una voz detrás mio

-Sí, soy yo-conteste

-Gracias por traer a mi hija aquí, tuvo una descompensación se quedara hospitalizada hasta el sábado en la mañana- se acercó un poco más a mi

-¿está bien verdad?- pregunté

.si, pero te quería pedir un favor, yo mañana trabajo hasta tarde, después de la escuela ¿puedes venir a vigilar que ella coma algo? Últimamente no ha comido mucho y por eso hoy está aquí- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

-si, no se preocupe, yo vendré a vigilarla mañana-dije feliz

-muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo- si quieres pasar a verla esta despierta

Agradecí y fui a la habitación que le habían asignado a _. Entre y la vi mirando por el gran ventanal de la habitación, estaba acostada y su brazo estaba conectado por una aguja a un líquido extraño.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste- dije serio

-¿por qué tenía que decírtelo?- levanto una ceja mirándome

-Porque me preocupo por ti- "_porque estoy enamorado de ti aun que me haga mal, por qué robaste mi corazón_"

-no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo somos vecinos y compañeros-

-¿los vecinos que casi se besan? Bueno, si la princesa quiere, no me preocupare por ella- dije dándome la vuelta- tu madre me pidió que viniera mañana, solo por cumplir mi promesa vendré

Salí enfurecido del lugar, ni siquiera la deje contestar ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa actitud de princesa consentida en estos momentos? Camine enojado por todo lo ocurrido, quería llegar a mi habitación y quedarme ahí hasta mañana en la mañana.

-Que pasa Jack- Dijo norte al verme entrar

-Podrías haberme esperado para irte- subí las escaleras a mi habitación

-Es un adolecente norte, déjalo- escuche a conejo

Tal vez era eso, soy un adolecente, entre a mi refugio, por mi ventana se veía la ventana de la habitación de _. Suspire, no tendría por qué haberla tratado así, ella estaba batallando con un desorden alimenticio y yo la trate como una princesa consentida.

-_ perdóname- dije antes de caer dormido

_Uff avance rapidísimo, la idea llego y fu como "perfecto"_

_Gracias por leerme, ai lov yu lectoras_

_Intentare ver si le imaginación sigue ahí y darle con otro capituloo _

_Nos leemos _


	6. Chapter 5

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

_POV's

Era viernes por la mañana, estaba cansada, mi desayuno estaba en la mesa al lado de mi cama y no había tocado ningún bocado más allá del té sin azúcar. Solo esperaba que cuando llegara Jack se llevaran la prueba de que mi alimentación seguía siendo pésima.

Desde pequeña fui una chica bastante gordita, me costaba hacer ejercicio y todos mis compañeros me molestaban. Cada vez que intentaba comprar algo lindo mi madre me recordaba lo gorda que era y mi padre le decía que yo aún era una niña que no se preocupara por esas cosas… hace dos años el falleció de cáncer. Además de mi sobre peso ahora no tenía nada, mi madre después de eso me sometió a dietas y masajes para ser "bonita" no sé por qué ahora se preocupa por mí. Me levante de la cama y Sali a pasear por el piso en el que estaba mi habitación. Junto con mi suero dimos varias vueltas viendo a distintas personas.

-Disculpe ¿Qué piso es maternidad?- pregunte a la encargada de piso

-quinto piso- dijo sin mirarme

-gracias-

Baje los casi 8 pisos que tenia de diferencia, y fui directamente donde se veían los bebes tranquilamente durmiendo ¿Cómo sería tener una vida dentro tuyo? Instantáneamente llego a mi cabeza la imagen de Jack y mía con un bebé. Tal vez con uno no me sentiría tan sola…

-¿Qué estás pensando? Princesa- dijo una voz detrás mio

-Hola Jack- dije sin mirarlo

-supuse que estarías aquí-

-Te dijo la recepcionista de mi piso, no mientas-

-me pillaste, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-me gustan los bebés y lo que más me gusta es que aquí viene una enfermera a preguntarnos si un bebe es nuestro-

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-¿quieren ver a su bebé?- preguntó la enfermera

Jack rio-Solo los estamos viendo, a ella le gustan los bebés- me señalo con su dedo pulgar

-Está bien, lo siento por la confusión, ese bebé se parece mucho a ustedes- dijo señalando a un bebé

Lo quede mirando en silencio mientras la enfermera se iba, era un bebé muy parecido a Jack, toque el vidrio por última vez para caminar hacia el ascensor. Di un suspiro antes de estar los 2 en el mismo lugar y apretar el botón del último piso.

-Tienes que comer lo que te llevaron para que desayunaras - dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No tengo hambre Jack- dije girando mi cara en sentido contrario a el

-No es si tienes hambre o no, es tu salud. Tú eres bonita como eres, no tienes que ser un esqueleto para gustarle a alguien -

-Tú no sabes de mi vida Jack, ni siquiera sabes si alguien me amará a futuro siendo una vaca-

Jack agarro mis brazos- Puedo no saber tu pasado, pero créeme que ahora quiero ser parte de tu futuro, soy tu amigo quieras o no, y sé que quieres que lo sea, te vez linda como estas y te verás bonita de todas las formas menos como un esqueleto que camina-

Hice pucheritos con mi boca- Jack, te quiero mucho a pesar de no conocerte tanto, gracias- me aferre a él, estaba feliz, sentía como todas sus palabras llegaban a mi corazón

-También te quiero princesa, también te quiero- dijo tocando mi cabello

Llegamos a mi habitación y ambos nos sentamos en la cama, vimos el gran ventanal mientras Jack me daba yogurt de fresa en la boca "Jack, no puedo más, no sobre exijas a mi estómago" fueron las palabras para ver que solo había logrado comer la mitad de un yogurt y estaba a punto de vomitarlo en el baño.

-Creo que podríamos tener nuestra cita aquí- dije mirando el cielo de mi ventana

-mañana tendrás que estar en reposo así que está bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-un momento, ¿por qué estás aquí a esta hora?-

-Quería vigilarte bien, falte a clases con la excusa de que me dolía el estómago-

Seguimos hablando de varias cosas hasta que llego mi almuerzo, Jack bajo a la cafetería a comprar el suyo mientras yo me cambiaba el pijama de la noche pasada por uno nuevo. Tome mi cabello en una trenza suelta y agarre aquellos cabellos salvajes con algunos pasadores.

-_ estoy aquí- se escucho cerrando la puerta

Salí del baño y comenzamos a almorzar, pero antes de que pudiera probar un bocado vi como aquel pedazo de carne estaba en mi plato, no sabía si vomitar o llamar a que mi menú estaba equivocado, claramente pedí que mi comida no tuviera ningún rastro de carne, o de alguna cosa parecida a un animal. Claramente me dio tanto asco el ver a ese pobre animal masacrado en mi plato que corrí al baño.

Jack fue a hablar con una enfermera y cambiaron mi plato, pero mi apetito había desaparecido, Jack me miraba preocupado…

-Hagamos esto divertido ¿okay?

-¿Cómo lo quieres hacer divertido?

-Cada vez que yo adivine algo tienes que comer algo de lo que está en el plato-

-está bien- reí

En mi cabeza pensaba "ah, el no va a adivinar nada de lo que yo diga, soy demasiado buena en esto" pero lo que realmente pasaba era tener que comer mi comida con la salsa de mi orgullo. Primera vez que lograba comerme un plato de vegetales completo, estaba feliz.

-Siendo vegetariana y adicta al deporte como tu lo eres, no engordaras nunca- sonrió

-¿Quién te dijo que soy adicta al deporte?- lo miré

-Sales a las cinco de la mañana a correr, te veo siempre por que los perros te ladran y me despiertan-

-oh, lo siento-

Estar en el hospital no era tan malo después de todo, pero aun teníamos una cita por delante y el lugar más mágico y tétrico del lugar era donde estaban los adultos mayores a punto de morir, la muerte siempre rondaba por los pasillos y si él no la veía, él no era una criatura mágica como yo lo pensaba.

-Jack, vamos a nuestra cita, quiero cazar fantasmas- dije mirándolo

-entonces vamos a cazar fantasmas princesa- se levantó extendiéndome una mano

Llegamos al tercer piso, ahí estaban todas las personas que en algún momento morirían, caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, pero no había nada. Estuvimos varios minutos intentando encontrar algo hasta que al fin de cuentas la vi, junto a una familia de 4 visitando a un pequeño niño. Cualquiera pensaría que no es una muerte muy distintiva puesto que era solo una pequeña niña que con el toque de su dedo podía matar a quien quisiera.

-Jack, ¿Cuántas personas hay alrededor de ese niño?- señale discretamente

-Están sus padres, sus abuelos y su hermana menor al parecer-

Si, él era una criatura mágica, no había duda. Ni siquiera las personas que creen en la muerte son capaces de verla. Se escuchaba como aun el sensor daba a conocer sus latidos del corazón. Jack aún seguía viendo el interior, yo lo miraba intentando saber quién era ese extraño que tenía al frente mío. Luego se unos segundos se escuchó un pitido y los automáticos llantos de una madre desconsolada.

-Vámonos Jack, ya no me gusta este lugar- dije caminando

-Vamos- respondió

La tarde paso rápida hasta que Jack tuvo que irse… pero aun así me preguntaba "¿Quién diablos eres Jack Frost?" mientras en otro lado de mi cabeza decía "me mantendré así de delgada hasta entrar al grupo de animadoras"

_Lectores, 3 caps en 1 día, ni yo me lo creo_

_Espero disfruten el capítulo, y sigan leyendo, los amo _

_Veré si me queda imaginación para subir mañana algo más de The Academy._


	7. Chapter 6

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

Después de ser dada de alta en el hospital las semanas se pasaron muy rápido, había sido rechazada de las animadoras por caer en una voltereta triple al final de mi canción, de todas formas seguí con mi vida, todas las animadoras de la academia no tenían cerebro y yo quería conservar el mío, pero en cambio Jack hizo la prueba y quedo seleccionado

-¿Qué tal lo hice?-dijo emoción

-emm genial, por algo quedaste ¿o no?- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-estas triste ¿verdad?-

-Jack, sabias cuanto quería entrar y ahora no pude-

-Si quieres puedo salirme-

-no soy tu novia Jack, tienes entrenamiento después de clases, así que me quedare en la sala de danza bailando-

-yo te pasaré a buscar después-

-cuídate mucho, no te lesiones- golpee despacio su brazo derecho

-Tu igual cuídate- dijo besándome la mejilla

Me quede ahí parada mirándolo como corría hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, se notaba emocionado y ya había hecho varios amigos en la escuela, yo en cambio seguía sola, y esta dinámica se repitió por mucho tiempo, estábamos a la mitad del otoño, las hojas caían y yo practicaba duro en la sala de danza todos los días hasta las 5 de la tarde.

-Lo haces bien- escuche detrás mío

-Gracias profesor Bunny- dije mirándolo

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Algo triste-

-¿por qué?-

-La persona que me gusta está en el equipo de animadoras, y me da celos-

-yo puedo hacer que entres a las animadoras-

-¿enserio?- me acerque a el

-sí, pero tienes que ser la tutora de Jack en biología-

-bueno, ¿pero que tengo que hacer para entrar a las animadoras?

-Ven, aún queda 1 hora de ensayo, si aprendes la coreografía estas dentro

-Seré la mejor, se lo prometo-

Caminamos juntos al gimnasio de la escuela, estaban a la mitad de la coreografía, que por parte de las mujeres parecía algo muy promiscuo y de mala reputación. Pero otra cosa cautivo más mi atención.

Nicole estaba en casi todos los pasos con Jack, había mucha cercanía, demasiado roce para ser algo para animar, no para procrear, al parecer nadie tomo en cuenta mi presencia pues el baile subía de tono cada vez más, para terminar con Nicole y Jack al medio del lugar en una posición sexy que por un "desliz" termino en un beso justo cuando la escoria me observo.

-profesor, me va a tener que perdonar, pero si esto es un club de animadores parece mucho más un cabaret- dije mirando la ultima formacion

-¿te molesta? Para tu información no estás en el equipo- dijo Nicole levantándose

-No, a ti te queda perfecto, pareces profesional, sobre todo por la forma que besaste a mi mejor amigo-

-¿de verdad él te importa tanto?- se acercó a mí y me golpeo con un dedo en el pecho

-Claro que me importa. Además es mi único amigo, un amigo de verdad, no como los tuyos. Jack sabe todos mis problemas, me cuido en el hospital, me lleva en su espalda si estoy cansada y cuando mi mamá no me deja mi almuerzo el me cocina sin que se lo pida, obviamente no quiero compartirlo con nadie y menos con una chica de cuerpo sociable. Porque estos últimos meses, la persona que tenías debajo de ti, ha sido más importante que mí propia vida.- estaba enfurecida y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir por mis ojos

Camine lejos del lugar, el diablo las animadoras yo no voy a estar mostrando mi cuerpo y menos haciendo poses o cosas con las que parecería una chica fácil. Sentí como una mano helada tomaba mi brazo y me giraba apara abrazarme.

-princesa, ¿Por qué escapas?- dijo Jack besando mi cabello

-las princesas no se juntan con los plebeyos, Jack- me aleje un poco de el

-Entonces ¿soy un plebeyo por estar con ellos?-

-pero eres mi plebeyo, tengo derecho sobre ti-

-eres la única- sonrió- ¿Por qué estabas dentro?

-El profesor Bunny me prometió que si me aprendía la coreografía podría entrar a las animadoras, pero no voy a mover el trasero hacia el público como una chica fácil-

-_ ¿por qué quieres entrar ahora? Eras feliz practicando en la sala de danza

-por qué me siento sola ahí bailando. Además era lindo cuando te preocupabas de mí y me hacías subir de peso, volví a los 45, Jack, te has olvidado que eres lo único que tengo-

-solo hagámoslo divertido-

-Jack, no caeré en tus juegos nuevamente-

-no eres divertida-

-Jack, esto ya no es un juego, me voy primero a casa-

-¿Por qué no es un juego?

-Jack, algún día te darás cuenta de lo que quiero decir-

Me levante de puntitas y deposite un beso en la punta de su nariz, aún tenía el brillo labial de Nicole en sus labios. Me sentí perdida caminando a casa, cada paso era tan solitario, ¿definitivamente me enamoré?

Al entrar a mi dulce hogar todo se sentido vacío, el salón, la cocina, mi habitación. Nada estaba completo sin el, tal vez debería volver a la escuela y pedir disculpas por irme sin dar las debidas explicaciones, si no llegaba lo encontraría por el camino, cambie mi ropa ( cgi/set?id=73604399&.locale=es) y salí apuradísima.

En el camino nunca imagine encontrarme a Jack paseando un perro (estaba con Nicole), me escondí en unos arbustos cercanos y los seguí el resto del camino, hasta esconderme detrás del automóvil del abuelo de Jack.

-no entiendo por qué te molestaste Jack, además ella es una creída- habló Nicole

-Nicole, no hables así de ella- dijo Jack

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi boca- hubo una pausa- como esto-

Me levante para verlos besándose nuevamente, esta vez Jack la abrazo por la cintura y le siguió el juego, sentía como mi pecho me pesaba y como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, pero esto no se quedaría así, yo no dejaría que esto se quedara así.

Respire profundo e idee un plan, perfecto. Salí de detrás del auto hacia el camino de entrada mirando el suelo

-Jack supuse que llegarías a esta hora ¿vamos a practicar?- los miré a ambos-…Jack…

De cerca era mucho peor, no pude resistirlo, caminé hacia ellos. Después de que se despegaran, miré a Jack con lágrimas en los ojos, las palabras no querían salir, pero al final de cuantas logre decir lo más apropiado.

-…Mentiroso…- dije por lo bajo

- _, no es lo que tú crees, ella me besó- tomo mi mano

-… me das asco, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar- tome su mano con fuerza y la lancé en contra de él

No lo quise escuchar, camine lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, cerré las cortinas y nuevamente estaba en mi piano, mirando sus teclas, escuchando los sonidos que hacían cuando las presionaba. Comencé a recordar la primera vez que practicamos juntos. Sentía como el día se nublaba y de vez en cuando caía alguna gota sobre la cuidad

El piano me dejaba escapar de ese malvado dolor, comencé a tocar sin pensar en nada, solo en el dolor de mi pecho ( watch?v=T8PbDtJ72dQ)

Sentía que el mundo no valía nada, solo yo era importante ahora, Jack no importaba, por más roto que tuviera mi corazón él no podía tener tanta importancia. Volvería a ser la misma princesa de antes, no dejaría que un hombre tuviera control de mi vida por estar enamorada de él.

No tengo que preocuparme, a él ahora le gusta Nicole, la beso, la abrazo, le siguió el juego yo no puedo gustarle más, su supuesto cupido deshizo el hechizo, ahora somos solo dos personas distintas, o al menos lo va a ser de mi parte, porque él sabe perfectamente lo que siento por el.

_Flash Back_

_Jack cocinaba para mí, yo lo miraba mientras él estaba concentrado en cortar la zanahoria como me gustaba, mientras yo lo miraba él sonreía._

_-no me mires tanto, me pongo nervioso- rio un poco_

_-me gusta mirarte- dije sacando un pedazo de zanahoria_

_-¿Por qué te gusta mirarme?-_

_-Porque te encuentro hermoso Jack, sin bromas me enamore de ti-_

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambos sonreímos sonrojados por mis palabras, desde ese día íbamos tomados de la mano a la escuela, con eso me quedaba claro de que yo le gustaba. Los días estaban llenos de risas y alegría hasta que entro a la escuadra de animadores. Volvíamos a casa solo hablando de lo genial que eran sus entrenamientos y como habían lanzado a una chica a casi 4 metros en el aire._

_Fin Flash Back_

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos nuevamente, era horrible esa sensación de tener el corazón roto…

Al día siguiente salí más temprano de lo común a la escuela, fui sola. Caminaba con paso firme, pediría que alguna persona se sentara con Jack en vez de mí, cualquiera de sus nuevos amigos aceptaría la propuesta.

Y ahí estaba uno, hablando con otras animadoras que llegaron temprano para practicar algo.

-Hola, te quería pedir si te puedes sentar con Jack de hoy en adelante- hable a un chico alto

-No hay problema, en el salón te dejaré mi puesto disponible- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- sonreí y camine por la escuela

Ahora me sentaría con la chica más lista del salón, no habla así que no será obligatorio ser amigas, al menos ahora tenía un peso menos en la espalda.

Entre al baño de las chicas, después de asegurarme de que no había nadie cerré la puerta con llave y me quede ahí sola. Una sombra negra apareció tras de mí, sabía perfectamente quien era… pitch Black, o el coco.

-¿quieres asustarme nuevamente? Sabes que no lo lograras

-no te quiero asustar a ti, quiero asustar a- se acercó a mi oído- Jack Frost

Sentí una puntada en mi pecho, solo su nombre me dolía en el corazón, me gire para verlo a la cara y no por un espejo. En estos momentos me sentía tan resentida con Jack que era capaz de darle un susto de la mano de Pitch.

-¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

_Si lectoras, nos estamos yendo para el lado oscuro de la historia._

_Espero les guste el cap, no sé cuándo pueda actualizar el cargador de mi laptop murió y estoy haciendo esto con los últimos 20 minutos_

_Nos leemos bye!_


	8. Chapter 7

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

Jack POV's

A pesar de que las cosas han pasado muy rápido me gustaría que cada segundo en ella me fuera eterno. Desde aquel día que la vi sentía como si ella fuera mi mujer ideal, no sabía de su vida, de su pasado, sus gustos o si tenía novio, yo simplemente me enamoré perdidamente de una chica extraña.

A pesar de que norte me había advertido de no enamorarme de ella en el hospital él ya había llegado tarde. Cuando lo hice entender que me había enamorado, comenzó a contarme su historia de amor… bastante linda por lo demás.

_-Era una noche de navidad común, todos los niños en sus camas esperando la mañana para ver los regalos que había puesto bajo el pino. Pero ella estaba ahí, despierta mirando la luna. Va a parecer extraño, ella era solo una adolecente con una vida completa por delante y yo ya era un adulto con años de trabajo- decía norte mirando la fotografía de él y su esposa._

_-¿y que más sucedió?, ¿Cómo supiste que estarías con ella?- dije con mis ojos abiertos y mis manos en mis rodillas_

_-Nunca lo supe Jack, yo estaba enamorado de ella y cuando el hombre de la luna la dejo a mi lado fui es espíritu más feliz de la existencia, demás cada navidad le hacia los mejores regalos-rio sosteniéndose la panza- estaba tan dedicado a ella que una vez me demoré un mes haciendo su regalo- acarició la fotografía_

_-Norte, tengo miedo de no poder estar con ella. Cada vez que la veo el mundo desaparece y solo estamos ella y yo- dije en un suspiro- ¿podré olvidarla y enamorarme nuevamente si ella no está?_

_-Me gustaría decirte que si Jack, pero los espíritus elegidos por el señor de la luna solo tienen una oportunidad para enamorarse- me observo- una y nada más Jack._

_-Entonces si ella se va y no puedo estar con ella ¿es el fin de todo?- dije levantándome de mi lugar_

_-Jack, de amor ya no se muere- se levantó de su asiento y tomo mi hombro- solo tendrás que seguir_

Bueno, una historia linda, pero no era tan alentador el que en un futuro no pueda estar con ella… Estaba en mi habitación sentado en mi cama, viendo la ventana. Ella no había salido desde que besé a Nicole… ¿Por qué lo hice? Tal vez solo quería saber si podría olvidar a _ si es que no estoy con ella en un futuro. Camine hacia mi bastón convertido en guitarra y toque la ventana, dibujando un pequeño corazón de escarcha.

-¿Por qué lo hice si te amo a ti? Soy un idiota- dije mirando las líneas formadas en el corazón

"Lo eres" habría respondido ella, pero no estaba ahí… No estaba ahí como cuando le cocinaba para que no se saltara sus comidas y enfermara, no quería verla nuevamente en un hospital conectada a maquinas o verla en el piso inconsciente…

_-Así no se cortan las zanahorias Jack- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-El cocinero soy yo, y cortare las zanahorias como a mí me guste cortarlas- dije mirándola mientras comía un helado de manzana_

_-Pero yo lo comeré y no me gustará-Hizo una mueca de niña pequeña_

_-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te encantará como lo hago yo y pedirás más-seguí cortando la verdura naranja_

_-Es más lindo cuando está en baritas la zanahoria- dijo con la misma mueca, cachetes inflados_

_-Es más fácil de comer en rodajas- dije apretando sus mejillas_

_-cuidado te puedes cortar- dicho y hecho, corte un poco mi dedo con el cuchillo_

_-soy un idiota- dije llevando mi dedo a mi boca_

_-Lo eres- tomo mi mano y coloco una bandita de hello kitty- ahora córtala como a mí me gusta_

Mire mi dedo, han sido momentos innumerables juntos y yo sabía que le gustaba, pero aun así no sé por qué lo hice. Miré el uniforme que me entregaron en la escuadra de animadoras, 10 chicos, 15 chicas todos iguales… ese uniforme me hizo olvidarme de mi amiga, no solo de mi amiga, de la única persona que podré enamorarme en toda mi vida, que irónico… vida.

-"Ella me besó"… deje toda la culpa en los hombros de alguien que no tiene toda la culpa, yo también la besé-dije acostándome en mi cama con las manos en los ojos- a pesar de que en un principio ella me besó en la práctica… ¡SOY UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO!- agarrando mi cabello y jalándolo grité desde el fondo de mi corazón

-_JACK, NO GRITES ESTAMOS VIENDO LA TELEVISION_- se escuchó gritar a norte

Me levante de mi cama, era de noche. La habitación de _ estaba iluminada, la última vez que hablé con ella fue a la última hora del día viernes, cuando la profesora la llamo para que cantara a la clase ya que nosotros lo hacemos "sin sentimiento"

_-Tienes polvo negro en tu hombro-dije limpiando su uniforme_

_-no te importa Jack, vine a cantar, tu aléjate de mí- saco mi mano y tomó una guitarra_

Esa canción aún resuena en mi cabeza ( watch?v=PrtFU-VA6Yw )

Recuerdo sus ojos llorosos, sus dedos moviéndose en la guitarra. La veía fijamente tratando de saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Sentía como su corazón roto se reflejaba en cada palabra. Como lentamente se caía pedazo a pedazo por mi culpa

Ella estaba llorando mientras cantaba y eso calaba profundo en mi corazón, me sentía una verdadera basura. Ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer, y yo no merecía ser la razón de que ella llorará.

Comencé a recordar el polvo que estaba en su uniforme, era como arena negra ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

-Pitch- dije levantándome tan rápido que llegue a marearme

Baje corriendo las escaleras, vi como el canguro y el espíritu de la navidad veía un programa de televisión en ¿MTV?

-Jack, ven mira, son personas que se conocen en internet y el los reúne ¿no es tierno?- dijo Norte juntando sus manos y haciendo movimientos raros

-Pitch está aquí- dije posicionándome en frente del televisor

Ambos quedaron mirándome, ninguno menciono alguna palabra y comenzaron a reir

-Jack, vigilamos con cámaras a _ todos los días, es imposible que el llegara- dijo norte intentando ver por mi costado

-hace una semana que no abre sus cortinas- me cruce de brazos

-¿enserio?- dijo conejo haciendo lo mismo que norte

-¿Chicos cuanto tiempo han estado viendo TV?- apague la televisión

-Desde que llegaron a instalar la televisión por cable- dijo Bunnymund

-¿han estado casi TRES semanas llegando del trabajo a ver televisión?- pregunte remarcando la palabra TRES

-Conejo sí, yo todo el día- rio norte sosteniendo su panza

-El viernes _ tenia arena negra en su hombro- camine por la sala

-¿en tu escuela no hay arena?- dijo norte mirándome

-Sí, pero no se vuelve dorada cuando la tocas- mostré mis manos e hice un movimiento gracioso

-Es Pitch- dijo conejo seriamente

-No me lo digas- puse mis dedos en mi tabique

-Hasta que no haga una demostración mayor no podemos hacer nada Jack, ella no puede descubrir que somos mágicos- ahora norte movió sus manos en un movimiento gracioso

Me senté en el sofá, sabía que _ estaba en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada para protegerla, tomé el control y encendí la televisión 16 and pregnant…

-A ella le gusta los bebés- deje con una sonrisa al aire

-¿a quién le gusta que?- llego conejo con un plato lleno de zanahorias

-A _ le gustan los bebés y las zanahorias- dije sacando una del plato

-Si ella se convierte en guardiana no podrá tener bebés- llego norte con un plato lleno de galletas

Y llego el silencio, recordé la emoción con la que veía a esos bebés el día que estuvo hospitalizada. Miraba la televisión perdido, como queriendo buscarle una solución a un problema. Apenas ella elija me iré, si ella elegía no usar sus poderes podría vivir la vida como ella quisiera y podría tener un bebé algo que me disgustaba pues no sería mi bebé. Mientras que si iba con nosotros dejaría todo eso atrás.

-Jack, despierta- me movió el señor de las galletas

-¿Qué pasa norte?-pregunte saliendo de mi trance

-Si ella quiere un bebé, tiene que ser ahora- dijo comiendo una galleta

-Norte, tiene 16 años- me levante de mi puesto

-Jack, cuando sea guardiana…- dijo conejo pero no alcanzo a terminar

-Ni siquiera sabemos si lo quiere ser- salté el sillón de tres cuerpos en el que estábamos

Ya había bastantes problemas en mi cabeza para agregarle que los demás entraran a ella, camine a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, nuevamente estaba en mi cama mirando el techo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

_Lectoras, me conseguí un computador por un momentito_

_Intentare hacer todo lo que pueda para mejorar el fic, claramente no puede ser del gusto de tooodos pero me pueden dar concejos para mejorarlo_

_Me despido, gracias por sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos *·*_


	9. Chapter 8

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

"¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?" tal vez fue la pregunta más estúpida, pero no llego a ser nada más que una pregunta. Miré el techo de mi habitación desde mi cama y comencé a recordar lo sucedido ese día…

_-La verdad sobre Jack Frost- Dijo Pitch caminando por el baño de señoritas_

_-Pitch, no soy tonta, se su verdad-Respondí mirando mis uñas y apoyándome en los lavabos_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se detuvo y me miró_

_-Los espíritus elegidos por la luna tienen un brillo distinto en sus ojos, llenos de ilusión- moví mis maños mirándolo- Cuando tengas algo más importante que ofrecer vuelves, ahora parezco una loca hablando sola- tomé mi bolso y fui a mi salón_

Aun sentía un leve resentimiento hacia Jack, sabía que le gustaba y él sabía que me gustaba. Estaba acostada en mi cama, hace casi una semana que no abro mis cortinas, vi mi piano y sentí como una pequeña lágrima mojaba mi cara, y caía a mi cobertor.

-Tal vez simplemente se aburrió de mi- sonreí para mí misma

Me acerque a mi ventana, miré las cortinas y las abrí de un solo movimiento y quede mirando su ventana era de noche y tenía su luz encendida. Nuevamente mis lágrimas comenzaron a hacer caminos por mis mejillas, y dejé que la luz de luna alumbrara mi habitación apagando todas las luces artificiales.

-Jack, me ames o no yo te seguiré amando- me lancé a mi cama- mañana en la escuela te pediré disculpas

No recuerdo como ni en qué momento caí rendida. El sol entraba por mi ventana anunciando que un nuevo die escolar comenzaba y tenía que prepararme para una nueva jornada escolar.

Camine al baño de mi habitación y me mire al espejo, intentaba recordar como era antes pero por más esfuerzo que hacia no podía llegar a alguna imagen clara en mi cabeza, solo fotografías eran testigos de mi anterior apariencia física. Entre a la ducha y deje que el agua deshiciera las ondas de mi largo cabello, dejándolo liso debajo de mi trasero.

Demorándome menos que las veces anteriores en el año, seque mi cabello y me vestí. Corrí a la cocina encontrando a mi mamá colocando un sándwich en una bolsa café. La abrace y le pedí que me diera suerte, besó mi frente y me dio la bolsa de papel. Tomé mi bicicleta para llegar temprano y pedalee con todas mis fuerzas hasta el recinto educacional.

-El locker de Jack, el locker de Jack- decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos- ¡Eureka!- exclame

Encontrando lo que buscaba dejé dentro una pequeña nota en tonos rosados y letras brillantes "necesito hablar contigo Atte._" Camine al salón y me senté al lado de ¿Jessica? No lo recuerdo bien, cuando lo dijo tenía la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en clases.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- comencé, sin siquiera saludar

-No- dijo ella sumergida en su libro

-Vamos, despégate de eso un poco- dije tomando su libro

-¿Por qué una chica popular quiere hablar conmigo?- me pregunto acomodando sus gafas

-No lo sé, simplemente es divertido- reí un poco- tu cabello es muy lindo- toque su rubia y larga cabellera

-Gracias, el tuyo igual- dijo tímidamente

-Vamos a ver los ojos que se ocultan detrás de esas gafas- dije sacando las gafas- Oh por dios

Ella era hermosa. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, con frenos pero realmente hermosa. Le pedí que se levantara, era casi de mí mismo porte algo más alta, pero sus medidas era impresionante.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al baño?- pregunte ideando un plan en mi cabecita

-si claro- se puso sus gafas y ambas caminamos

La academia seguía muy vacía y el baño parecía un desierto blanco. Cuando estuvimos dentro cerré con llave, por lo general yo era explosiva y en menos de un segundo la pregunta salió disparada de mi boca.

-¿Puedo maquillarte un poco?- dije acercándome a ella- no se notará

-Emmm… bueno- dijo ella sumisa

Sin más rodeos lo hice, algo de blush, rímel y brillo fueron más que suficientes para crear un cambio gigantesco en su imagen. Ambas quedamos boquiabiertas con el cambio, sus ojos se veían intensos aun con sus grandes gafas.

-Te vez hermosa, ósea lo eres, pero ahora te vez tan distinta- dije mirándola y tocando su cabello

-Esa… esa soy yo- se miraba al espejo y tocaba su cara

-Sí, esa eres tú- la tomé de sus hombros- pero aun sin maquillaje eres hermosa

Sentí como me abrazo y susurraba "gracias" y me preguntaba ¿Cómo una chica que cumple con todas las exigencias de la "mujer perfecta" se sentía tan poca cosa? Y claro, la respuesta entraba por la puerta en estos instantes.

-hola enana, hola Betty la fea- dijo Nicole entrando

Vi como Jessica bajaba la mirada, era claro que la culpable era la chica plástica de la academia. Cuando Jess estaba a punto de salir del baño la detuve, hice una mueca para que se quedara conmigo.

-hola señorita artificial- dije con un tono de superioridad

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- se volteó y me miró

-¿Las operaciones te dejaron sorda? Qué pena- me di vuelta hacia la puerta del baño- vamos Jess, la estupidez es contagiosa

-Después de dejar de ser la amiga de Jack te hiciste amiga de la nerd, eso si da pena- dijo en tono de burla

-A ti te puede dar pena que yo tenga una amiga de verdad y no sean mis amigos por la fama- me acerque a ella soltando a la rubia

-Mira quien habla, la que cambio a sus amigos por el éxito- ella se acercó a mí, estábamos a cm de distancia

-Nunca los cambie por el éxito, me dejaron, igual que todos tus novios después de acostarse contigo- dije despidiéndome con la mano dando por terminada la conversación

-Maldita engendra- Escuche en mi espalda antes de que agarrara mi cabello

Sentía como me tironeaba y me hizo caer al suelo, justo cuando la directora entro al baño a ver el escandalo Nicole soltó mi cabello y me dejo en el suelo del baño de damas.

-Nicole Duran, Jessica Watson y _ acompáñenme a dirección- Dijo apuntándonos

Me levante con ayuda de Jess y caminamos detrás de la directora, nosotras sabíamos que no habíamos agredido a nadie, pero Nicole era una excelente mentirosa… lo que no tenía en cuenta era que Jessica había visto todo y yo no la dejaría que se quedara callada como siempre lo hacía en clases.

-Quiero que me expliquen que sucedió en los baños- se sentó en su escritorio

-Yo directora estaba tranquilamente en el baño cuando esta abusadora llego y comenzó a agredirme psicológicamente, cuando yo no podía más de los insultos agarré su cabello para que me soltara- dijo Nicole con lágrimas en sus ojos- Jessica puede decírselo todo- miró a Jess con odio

-no puedes ser más mentirosa Nicole- susurre

-Señorita _ ¿quiere hablar?- me miró

-Si, le contaré todo lo que pasó, aunque la mayoría son datos inútiles. Yo llegue a la academia temprano y me encontré con Jessica en el salón de clases, después de conversar un poco fuimos al baño a maquillarla un poco, ya que aquí no está prohibido llevar un maquillaje discreto. Después de terminar estábamos impresionadas por su cambio, cuando en eso entró Nicole y nos insultó a ambas, a mí me dijo enana y a Jessica Betty la fea, en eso empezamos a discutir sin golpes y cuando yo di por terminada la conversación ella jaló mi cabello y me dejo en el piso del baño- explique quedándome sin aire

Después de pensar un momento la directora hablo- Jessica, que tienes que decir ¿Cuál es la versión real?- miró a la rubia

Ambas nos miramos y le dije "que Nicole no te intimide más Jess".

-La versión real es la de _, Nicole me ha insultado desde que me integré a la academia 2 años atrás-

-Maldita nerd, eres una desgraciada, hija de pu…- hablo Nicole sin pensar

-Nicole Duran, estas en graves problemas, serás suspendida de las animadoras por 200 días- La directora escribía en un papel

-Eso es casi hasta final de año, no podré ir a las competencias. Las animadoras no serán nada sin mí- Nicole se levantó de su puesto y tenía los ojos con lágrimas reales

-Si no me equivoco, esta niña, _ , quería entrar y la dejamos fuera ¿verdad?- me apuntó con su lápiz

-si directora- hablé levantándome también

-Hablaré con el profesor para que estés dentro- me sonrío

Después de que Nicole estallara en llanto nos retiramos a nuestros salones, la academia estaba llena de gente. Antes de salir a Jess le quite sus gafas nuevamente, sabía que podía ver relativamente bien y caminamos por los corredores de la escuela, todos los chicos la miraban. Pero yo había olvidado algo… mi compromiso con Jack.

Llegamos al salón y ahí estaba el, esperando en el marco de la puerta, con su pose matadora y esa mirada que podía derretir el iceberg del titanic. Dije a Jessica que entrara yo necesitaba hablar con Jack.

-Peque…- comenzó a hablar, pero no lo dejé terminar

-Yo primero Jack, perdóname por lo de hace unos días, fui una tonta- tome un poco de aire y valor- Si te gusta Nicole yo no le puedo hacer nada

-Pequeña, perdóname a mí- Me abrazó- todo esto es mi culpa, no tendría por qué haberla besado, pero no te preocupes, ella no me gusta- me guiño un ojo

-¿comencemos de nuevo?- le pregunte extendiéndole mi mano- me llamo _, encantada de conocerte

Rio un poco- Me llamo Jack Frost, el gusto es mío- tomo mi mano

En eso llega la persona con quien cambie lugares hace poco más de una semana, Noah, desesperado de hablar conmigo.

-_, la chica con quien llegaste ¿Quién es?- dijo con el aliento cortado

-Es Jessica Watson, la chica con la que te sentabas antes- dije apuntando su antiguo puesto

-Déjame volver ahí, ella es tan sexy- pidió juntando sus manos

-Si quieres volver a sentarte con ella tendrás que decirme que libro leía antes de que te sentaras con Jack, y que sigue leyendo- me cruce de brazos y lo miré

-Yo me acuerdo, yo me acuerdo… ¡Sobredosis!... si a ella le encanta ese libro- dijo emocionado

-El lugar es tuyo- le di una media sonrisa- pero ella es mía en los recesos, yo también quiero conocerla más- volví a sonreír

Vi como el chico se dirigía hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y como Jess se sonrojaba, e inmediatamente se escondía tras de un libro. Él me miró y yo le hice señas para que le bajara el libro y hablara con ella.

-Así que si estas enamorada Jessica- sonreí cruzando mis brazos

-¿y tú estás enamorada?- pregunto Jack a mi lado agachándose a mi lado

-Estúpido- lo empuje levemente y fui a mi puesto

_Lectores, perdón por los capítulos Dx_

_Siento que están bien pero al mismo tiempo que están mal_

_Si hay algo que corregir o que crean que esta medio raro díganlo_

_Un comentario es una nueva idea y también me ayuda a ser mejor_

_Gracias los amoo besos_

_Pd: Me suspendieron de clases… soy una alumna ejemplar…_


	10. Chapter 9

_La gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

Era extraño seguir al lado de Jack aun cuando me dijo que no sentía nada por Nicole, aun así sentía un vacío en el pecho. Intente despejarme de cada mala idea durante una semanas, donde me estaba integrando a la escuadra de animadoras con Jack.

-Profesor Bunny, creo que sería una buena idea cambiar algunas partes de la coreografía- dije mientras pre-calentábamos

-¿Por qué lo dices _?- preguntó anotando en su libreta

-La coreografía tiene muchas partes promiscuas, en las presentaciones hay niños- Volví al círculo de trote

-Los niños, tendrás que tener ideas, la presentación es en un mes, si hay que cambiarla tendrá que ser ahora- siguió con su libreta e hizo sonar el silbato para que dejáramos de trotar

-Pero profesor, toda la coreografía la hizo Nicole- dijo una de las niñas

¿Nicole? Toda la coreografía de un grupo unitario, donde supuestamente tiene que apoyarse los unos a los otros… sentí que eso ya era demasiado, el egocentrismo de ella se había ido a los extremos, pero si nací gritando no me quedaría callada ahora.

-Chicos, no todo lo tiene que hacer ella, no pueden seguir la sombra de una persona que no es mejor que ustedes- le dije mirándola- si somos un grupo, lo seremos juntos, con ideas de todos. Una sola persona no dirige un barco todos tienen que remar para poder lograr avanzar ¿Qué dicen?- me quede quieta mirando a todo el grupo

-Chicos, somos los fénix y somos ganadores- Se escuchó a Jack- Yo apoyo a _ ¿quién más está con nosotros?

-¿Quiénes somos?- se escuchó uno voz masculina

-¡Fénix!- contestamos al unísono

-¿Quiénes somos?- volvió a gritar

-¡Fénix y renacemos de nuestras cenizas!- respondimos con más ánimos que la vez anterior

Después de esa intervención en el entrenamiento comenzamos a editar la coreografía, más saltos y piruetas, algo que impresionara no que traumara de por vida a niños pequeños. Cada paso, cada segundo en ese lugar me hacía sentir bien casi completa. Tal vez recuperar mi confianza al cien por ciento en Jack me haría sentir mejor y completa.

Al finalizar con todo lo que necesitábamos fui al baño a limpiarme la cara, parecía un lindo tomate asesino, llena de sudor y cansancio ¿hay que ser realistas o no? Me veía horrible. Recogí todas mis cosas, Jack me esperaba en la entrada a la academia para sorprenderme con una lluvia de preguntas algo incomodas luego de un rato de camino.

-y ¿Eres virgen aún?- dijo Jack acomodando su bolso

-¿a qué va la pregunta Jack?- lo miré de lado

-El viaje es aburrido sin hablar- sonrió levemente, esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera

-Sí, lo soy ¿y tú Jack?- dije con poco interés

-También, puro y casto- rio levemente

Reí también- Señor puro y casto, okey- acomodé mi bolso

-A ti te gustan los bebés ¿verdad?- me miró nuevamente

-Me gustan y quiero un bebé- dije mirándolo a los ojos- pero también quiero u futuro, no por sentirme sola voy a hacer sufrir a un pobre inocente bebé

-¿por qué te sientes sola? Y ¿por qué un bebé?- se detuvo

-Mi madre llega cuando estoy durmiendo, mi padre murió y desde que tengo memoria mis amigos siempre me dejan sola- dije mirándolo- un bebé está amarrado a quererte en algún lugar de su corazón- recordé a mi padre

_-volveré pronto, papá tiene que trabajar para comprar ese lindo oso del día anterior- toco mi cabeza_

_-papá, lo sé, solo cuídate mucho- lo abracé y besé su mejilla_

A la noche llegaron policías a informarme que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico de vuelta a casa, mi madre aun no llegaba y yo estaba sola. Me arrepiento tanto de dejarlo ir esa mañana, de no haberlo abrazado por cinco minutos más. Una pequeña lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y Jack la atrapo antes que yo pudiera hacerlo y me abrazó. A pesar de que nos gustábamos y podríamos ser novios lo nuestro era lento, como si ese paso fuera algo peligroso.

-Perdón, no quería abrir heridas- dijo en mi oído

-Está bien Jack, es un paso para poder conocernos mejor- respondí hundida en su pecho

Deshicimos el abrazo y tomamos nuestras manos, caminando lentamente sin decir ninguna palabra. El viento del otoño se sentía en el ambiente, deslizándose entre mis piernas y enfriando mi cara. En eso Jack rompió el silencio.

-Desapareceré todo el invierno- dijo el intentando no mirarme

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde irás?- pregunté mirándolo

-Emmm…Tengo algunos asuntos familiares- dijo algo confundido

-Te extrañaré, guardaré tus deberes- dije aferrándome a su brazo con fuerza

El viaje siguió sin más platicas, solo el sonido de algunos automóviles solitarios acompañaba nuestra llegada a casa. Estaba en el portal de la mía, abriendo con mi llave mientras Jack esperaba.

-Tengo comida, no te preocupes de cocinarme esta vez- sonreí sonriéndole

-Me preocupa otra cosa- acomodó su cabello e hizo esa mirada sexy y una media sonrisa

-¿Qué le preocupa al señor puro y casto?- reí un poco

-Nada, no te preocupes- dijo incomodo- hasta mañana- se tensó y levanto su mano para despedirse

Me quede en la puerta, mirando como él se alejaba de esa manera. Levante un poco mi mano y en un susurro ahogado dije lentamente "hasta mañana Jack". Finalmente entré, deje mis cosas en mi habitación y me recosté en la cama mirando e intentando buscar algo interesante en el inmaculado blanco. Sentí como el frio se adentraba por mi ventana, me levanté y la cerré junto con las cortinas.

Sabía que él estaba aquí, siempre lo estaba. Desde que mi padre murió he vivido con miedo y cerca de pitch. Simplemente me había acostumbrado que el pudiera dañarme, que lograra llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto tomando mis hombros

- ¿Por qué vienes a mí, no tienes más niños que asustar?- saque sus manos de mi cuerpo dando media vuelta

-Eres la única capaz de verme sin que yo tenga que usar mis poderes para hacerlo- dijo caminando por la habitación

-Podrías no dejar tu rastro por todo el lugar, cada vez que vienes dejas una playa de arena negra- dije detrás de el

-_, si de verdad te molesta eso podrías simplemente dejar de creer en mi- sonrió mirándome, pitch sabía que yo no podía dejar de verlo

-Sabes que no puedo no creer en ti- miré la arena dentro de mi cuarto

-También sé que tienes un gran poder. La luna te habló, por eso cambiaste- se acercó a mi oído- hija de la naturaleza- susurró

Quedé helada, el tenerlo cerca mío y que me dijera mi nueva naturaleza… que irónico, ser la hija de la naturaleza y tener una nueva naturaleza. Se alejó y posó sus dorados cerca de los míos, su nariz estaba junto a la mía, sentía su respiración y sus manos agarrando mis brazos con fuerza.

-Volveré, mi plan no estará completo sin ti- dijo suave y lentamente.

No pasó más de un segundo cuando desapareció de mi vista y me habitación volvió a su temperatura normal. Camine intentando descifrar dos cosas… Primero: ¿Qué plan quería hacer pitch conmigo? Segundo: ¿Qué clase de espíritu es Jack? Volví a mi cama pero esta vez volví con las manos llenas de antiguos dibujos y fotografías.

-Si creía en el tengo que haberlo dibujado- dije mientras cambiaba hoja por hoja

Pero nada a simple vista, ojos azules intensos no se encuentran rápido. Incluso no conozco a nadie que tenga los ojos de ese color y brillen con tal intensidad. Fotografías… nada, mi cabeza llegaría a explotar si seguía sobrecargándome de ideas…

-Creo que ha sido demasiada presión por hoy- me recosté dentro de todo el desorden y cerré mis ojos

Jack POV's

De verdad me preocupaba el hecho de que descubrieras quien realmente soy y pensaras que la persona que soy ahora realmente no soy yo, que creas que todo es una mentira. Escapar de ese momento era mi única opción, no quería que de mi boca escaparan dichas palabras que podrían quebrantar nuestra amistad. La casa estaba sola, como si Norte no se encontrara… esperen un momento.

Vi que en la mesa de centro se encontraba una pequeña nota:

"Jack, el hombre de la luna tiene nuevas indicaciones

Llegare de noche, cuida del gato que encontré

Norte"

¿Gato? Si, a pesar de ser el punto menos importante de la nota fue lo que más llamó mi atención… un gato. Comencé a buscarlo por la casa, encontrándolo finalmente en mi cama, como si tuviera un derecho sobre algo de mi propiedad siendo él el invitado. Me acerque levemente hacia él, intentando no hacer ruido, quería divertirme un poco.

Su pelaje era café y su cola la movía demostrando que aún estaba despierto, su barriga apuntaba hacia arriba, era mi oportunidad de divertirme. Junté aire en mi boca y en un movimiento rápido me acerque provocando cosquillas y asombro en el felino, y también provocando un gran arañazo en la parte izquierda de mi cara.

-Te pareces a _- dije mientras tocaba con un dedo mi herida- tal vez seas una mujer demasiado estresada

Toque tu estómago y entre cariño y cariño se quedó dormido nuevamente. Decido que lo mejor sería hacer un invierno inolvidable en el lado norte del mundo, había olvidado el lado sur así que dedicarme un poco a divertir sería bueno e intentar apartarme un poco de la idea que quizás ella no quisiera ser un guardián… también lo era.

Estaba agotado, físicamente podría saltar mil veces pero mentalmente era difícil el hecho de solo pensar en algo más. Me recosté cerca de la nueva adquisición de Norte y simplemente me quede observando, era como ver a _ dormir, a pesar de no verla nunca de esa manera.

-Nuevas indicaciones, lo más seguro es que no sea nada bueno- dije para mi cerrando los ojos

La última vez que recibimos indicaciones nuevas yo tendría que realizar el invierno en el norte del mundo, entre Sandman y el hada de los dientes la diversión más bien era un gran caos… mejor era no repetirlo en el sur. No me esperaba ninguna buena noticia del hombre de la luna

_Lectoraaas, tengo que hacer todo esto a escondidas _

_El prox cap no sé cuándo vendrá asi que tendremos que esperar_

_Besos!_


	11. Chapter 10

_L__a gran mayoría de los personajes empelados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de la historia, si la utilizaras pide permiso._

_Nadie pensaría que invierno estaba tan cercano a llegar, menos de una semana y quedaría sin compañero en clases y tal vez con la agenda vacía, solo en pensar en que me sentiría bastante sola en caminar a casa intentaba despejar el tema de tres meses sin Jack._

_Sin embargo él estaba algo exaltado, hacia bromas por doquier, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en menos de un minuto. Incluso en clases tenía alguna tipo de habilidad para hacer que cualquier persona cayera como un ratón indefenso a sus pequeños trucos._

_-Jack, detente- dije susurrando- estamos en clases- apunté al profesor_

_-Vamos pequeña diviértete- dijo lanzando un avión de papel con una precisión hacia la cabeza del profesor_

_ En menos de un segundo el grito del profesor llamando a Jack a dirección se escuchó en el salón. Gracias a su carisma y gran sentido del humor logro que el profesor se uniera a nuestra tercera guerra mundial, bueno… la guerra mundial del salón. Junto con Jess estábamos ocultas bajo una mesa intentando no salir dañadas mientras escuchábamos música._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer para la presentación de talentos en primavera?- pregunto Jess mientras la canción cambiaba_

_-no lo sé, primer año que es obligación participar- suspire con desagrado- sería una suerte tener fuerza para ser ayudante de fondo y no mostrar un talento- roté mis ojos_

_Nos quedamos calladas y de un segundo a otro llego la risa, era incontrolable. Ambas sabíamos que no había razón para tal reacción, pero la teníamos como algo de la nada, como si un hechizo nos controlara pero como "mujeres maduras" intentamos controlarla ganándole después de mucho esfuerzo._

_-Supiste que una chica de ultimo año quedo embarazada- partió Jess nuevamente_

_-¿enserio?- abrí mis ojos como platos- ¿quién?_

_-La chica morena, novia del hermano del guitarrista secundario del grupo "control cero", el mismo de Jack- dijo casi quedándose sin aire_

Jack… hace casi dos meses que había formado ese grupo para la clase de música, ahora tendrían que reemplazarlo ahí y en las cheerleader. Aun así la noticia del embarazo me sorprendía y me daba envidia, en cuanto a mi casa todo estaba empeorando, un nuevo lapsus de "tienes que ser una chica perfecta" de mi madre me dejaba casi sin comida ni tiempo sin ejercitar.

-mi madre nuevamente está loca- dije acomodándome, mis piernas se dormían

-_, con todo el respeto que te mereces, tu madre está loca- dijo rotando sus ojos- por su culpa estas así, creyendo ser fea, queriendo ser delgadísima y una princesa.

No podía negarlo mi madre, como saben ya, tenia un pequeño problema con reflejar en mi lo que ella alguna vez quiso ser. Nos levantamos y no lo soportamos más y nos unimos a la gran batalla quedando completamente castigados por una semana después de clases.

-Jack, todo esto es tu culpa- dije enojada y acomodando mi cabello

-Vamos pequeña no te enojes, era un juego. No eres divertida- dijo desacomodándolo todo de nuevo

El día pasaba lento y Jack estaba tan hiperactivo que termino en dirección antes de lo que yo esperaba. Los días ya eran bastante nublados, las hojas ya estaban muertas en el suelo y los arboles lucían desnudos en el frio poco usual de LA. Volví a casa sola, me sentía mal y no quería ir al entrenamiento de las animadoras así que aparenté un dolor de ovarios incontrolable.

La idea de que Jack se marchara cada día la veía más y más aterradora, definitivamente mi corazón se apretaba de solo pensarlo. Escuchaba las hojas triturarse bajo mis pies incluso con la música a todo volumen, en cualquier momento yo estaría en casa.

El calor golpeo mis mejillas al abrir la puerta ¿mamá está en casa?, camine rápidamente a la sala para encontrarme con una gran sombra negra viendo televisión. Dejé mi bolso en uno de los sillones y me senté a su lado.

-Encendiste la calefacción- dije acomodando mis pies en la mesa de centro

-Eres una mal educada- respondió cambiando de canal

-Habla el que entró a mi casa sin permiso y está viendo la televisión- lo observé de reojo

-Eso en mi es normal querida, tú tienes que ser una princesa- tomó mis pies y los bajó

-A que viniste Pitch- lo miré fijamente

-Te dije que mi plan sin ti no estaría completo- toco mi cara con sus heladas manos- vine a llevarte conmigo

-Pues... no quiero ir- saque su mano de mi cuerpo

-No va a ser hoy- dijo explicando- en invierno irás donde tus abuelos en Alaska

-¿para qué quieres que vaya con esos viejos criticones?- dije cruzando mis brazos

-Tendré un regalo para ti en esa nevada ciudad, además ¿Qué es navidad sin nieve?- dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena negra

-Está bien pitch iré solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer- hablé al aire

Nuevamente estaba sola en casa, para ese día aún faltaba casi un mes y algo más pero no tenía problemas con esperar, tenía problemas con sentirme sin motivos para tal y cual cosa. Me declaré enamorada hace ya más de 3 meses y honestamente no entiendo la razón por la que no estamos juntos si el mee dice que me ama. Sentía como el segundero del reloj avanzaba e integraba un sonido a la habitación, todo estaba apagado incluso la televisión se apagó cuando mi invitado inesperado se fue.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar por tercera vez en el día y la imagen de Jack se mostró en pantalla, yo y mis estúpidas hormonas decidimos dejar que sonara y olvidarlo intencionalmente en la sala. Subí lentamente las escaleras y me dejé caer fuera de la puerta de mi habitación arrastrándome como un pequeño gusano hasta el baño.

-Me siento tan extraña, en estos momentos me gustaría ser un gato- dije mientras sacaba mi ropa para ducharme

Jack's POV

Genial, un día en detención, castigado por el canguro de pascuas y a cargo de un gato que se apoderó de toda mi habitación, agregando un poco más de tragedia _ no contesta su celular. Ha estado extraña hoy, siento que a mí también me está pasando lo mismo pero mi ánimo es mejor en cambio ella está deprimida.

-Bunny, tal vez sea mala idea dejarla aquí sola- dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación

-Tu tendrías que estar en tu alcoba compañero, norte se enojará cuando sepa que tuve que sacarte de dirección mientras yo estaba haciendo clases- tomó mi brazo

-Vamos, te pregunté otra cosa y no puedo entrar a esa habitación ese gato no quiere que me acerque- dije excusándome

-Tranquilo Jack, estaremos nosotros- dijo tocando mi espalda

En menos de dos segundos sonó una alarma leve la cual indicaba que dentro de las cámaras se vio a pitch cerca. Conejo corrió donde estaban todos los televisores y señalo aquella que daba a la sala de _ para luego mostrarse en otra cámara hablando de cerca

-Jack, tú tienes su corazón yo puedo tener más que eso- dijo antes de desaparecer

Me apoye en el escritorio cercano a las pantallas, sintiéndome impotente de no poder protegerla para no revelar lo que soy realmente.

-Bunny, mientras no esté cuídala con tu vida, si pitch le hace algo malo no sé qué sería de mi- lo miré con los ojos algo húmedos

-compañero no te preocupes, soy un conejo de 1.85- dijo el espíritu de la pascua- que ahora es un humano con poderes-

-la definición de conejo de 1.85 suena más de canguro a la de un conejo- sonreí un poco, estar triste no era lo mío

Después de esa pequeña broma nuevamente tuve que ir a mi habitación, la calma reinaba cundo vi a la pequeña bola de pelo, sobre la guitarra, durmiendo. Camine a ella viendo el real parecido que tenían.

-cada vez me impresiono más de ti bola de pelos- acaricia su cabeza provocando un ronroneo instantáneo- pequeña o pequeño eres igual a ella

Lo tome y deje sobre la cama pero mi ternura duró hasta que lo apreté para despertarlo y hacerlo enojar pero fue lo contrario, siguió durmiendo y se apegó más a mi aun siendo un espíritu helado.

Copie su acción y me quede quieto acurrucándome en mi mismo asustado por el hecho de que pitch estaría cerca de _, que le hiciera daño cuando yo no estuviera o que al ella enterarse de lo que soy dejara de amarme.

-tengo miedo- dije en voz baja

_'s POV'S

-Tengo miedo- dije con una sensación extraña en el pecho- ¿pero de qué tengo miedo?

**Hasta aquí les dejo el cap. Ha sido complicado este año con mis profesores, mis estudios, calificaciones y todo lo demás. **

**¿Saben lo horrible que es tener que decidir una carrera universitaria a los 17 años? Si lo han vivido saben a lo que me refiero y en estos momentos me siento como ambos personajes, pero yo tengo miedo de ser infeliz por la decisión que elija… **

**Cuídense mucho nos leemos otro día, besotes **


	12. Chapter 11

Jack se había ido hace más de un mes y yo estaba alistando mis maletas hacia la sorpresa de pitch y claramente la casa de mis queridos abuelos que no veo hace muchísimo tiempo en… lejos.

-_ ¿segura que quieres ir?, me dejarás sola aquí- hablo mi madre desde el umbral de la puerta

-Mamá, no veo a los abuelos hace mucho tiempo, es bueno que valla al menos por dos semanas- dije convencida de mi

Claro, yo tenía que hacerle caso a un espíritu oscuro, me dijeron que no fuera y aun así emprendí vuelo hacia un solitario lugar, en una casa que nunca pensé estaría más sola que la soledad sola en sololandia. Agregándole a un lugar fio una casi cómoda esta genial, pero no cuando estás sola en una casa que parece mansión del terror en un lugar que no sabes donde hay una cafetería ni un lugar para compran pan.

-Mi niñita, como has crecido- saludo la dama de cabellera canosa en busca de mí en el aeropuerto- te teñiste el cabello y usas lentes de contacto- acomodó sus gafas

-Abuela, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y el abuelo?- pregunte con falsa emoción e intentando evadir lo que había dicho finalmente

-oh mi niña, él está en la fábrica, yo también tengo que ir, te quedaras sola en casa por un momento- dijo dándome un abrazo

Pero un momento se transformó en horas, luego de enseñarme mi habitación emprendió camino hacia la única fábrica de chocolates en la pequeña ciudad. Camine perdida por todos los lugares, recordaba una biblioteca, pero donde estaba si todas las estúpidas puertas eran iguales. De no ser por el aburrimiento me había dado más que por vencida, tenia frio y estaba sola en un lugar que no visitaba.

-Es la puerta que tiene al lado una fotografía de tu padre contigo en sus hombros- escuche detrás mío

-Pitch, por el Dalai lama casi me asesinas de un susto- toque mi corazón que latía sin ritmo y descontrolado

-no seas exagerada, necesito que en media hora más me esperes en el bosque detrás de esta casa- tomó mi cara- cuando no veas nada más que arboles estarás en el lugar indicado, usa tus poderes para no estropearlo todo- dijo antes de desaparecer

Todo el tiempo que Jack no estuvo pitch me enseño a controlar mis poderes, para no provocar un caos total cuando mis emociones afloraran de mí. Él sabía que estaba algo volátil con mis emociones y casi incendio mi propia habitación al enojarme con mi madre, asique su ayuda ha sido de gran utilidad este último tiempo.

-Creo que empezare a vestirme para salir ahí fuera- miré con desgano la nieve que cubría el paisaje

Tres sudaderas, jeans, botas, bufanda, gorro y guantes fueron mi escudo contra el frio que azotaba aun así mi cuerpo. Camine como estúpida por la nieve, tenía frio y mis pasos eran torpes pero finalmente gloriosa de mi hazaña llegue al lugar indicado.

-eres precisa para tus tiempos, justo a la hora, me gusta eso de ti- dijo el espíritu oscuro tocando mi cabeza- tú tienes un poder que es la imitación

-Hola pitch, gracias estoy bien, no tengo frio- dije irónica

-_, luego de esto no tendrás frio- se aclaró la garganta- ese poder consiste in imitar el aura, el alma la mente, como quieras llamarlo, de otra persona. Si tú piensas un momento como yo pienso serás como yo en mente y así lo percibirán otros espíritus a la lejanía, así puedes hacerlo con un árbol o cualquier elemento en si.

-Más rápido me congelo- movía mis piernas buscando calor y castañeaban mis dientes

-Misión para mi regalo, cuando sientas la presencia de algo azul que vuela- no lo dejé terminar

-¿un pájaro azul?-pregunte odiando el hecho de seguir ahí parada

-Solo siente su presencia, pensaras como yo, en provocar miedo y querer ser visible- dijo y despareció pero seguí escuchando su voz- mientas tanto piensa que eres invisible

Seguí sus instrucciones, con mucho frio controle mi mente para parecer invisible y generar algo de calor en mi ropa. Pasaron diez minutos, quince, veinte y nada aun no sentía su presencia. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en alargar el rango de percepción y comencé a verlo algo azul que volaba, tenía una mentalidad fría pero divertida.

Ven para acá avecita, quiero mi regalo y salir de aquí. Cerca, más cerca y comencé a pensar como pitch black. Al parecer el ave se interesó por mí y voló raudo hacia mi lugar "saca tus guantes y prepárate para atacar, no es una verdadera ave así que no te preocupes" escuche en mi cabeza al ser oscuro

Pero quien me advertiría que su sorpresa seria el ser volador que se aproximaba a mí. Sus pies descalzos se apoyaron en el suelo ¿puede ser él? Pero su cabello es blanco. Aun con la capucha en su cabeza me acerque, aun miraba fijamente al piso y yo pensaba como pitch. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me atacó con su bastón, dejándome ver esos ojos azules inconfundibles que me desconcentraron de mis pensamientos.

-Jack- dije en el frio hielo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-_- dijo sorprendido

Él estaba igual de helado que yo, pero él no tenía la ayuda de una voz en su cabeza para reaccionar "Sorpresa, corre" dijo pitch y eso hice, me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí en direcciones aleatorias llegando a estar más perdida que antes y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… él me había atacado, y peor que eso, él era un engaño… tal vez todo lo que me dijo era mentira y pitch me lo había advertido "Esto ahora es una competencia por quien gana tus poderes, el bien o el mal"

Me dejé caer en la nieve pensando en ser invisible, sentía su presencia cerca estaba siendo perseguida por quien amo pero me sentía en parte traicionada. "usa tus poderes chica estúpida" ¿Qué poderes podía ocupar? Aun no aprendía como usarlos correctamente, y mis instintos de supervivencia estaban bloqueados. Quiero llegar a la casa de mis abuelos, quiero llegar a la casa de mis abuelos repetía en mis adentros con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Escuche crujidos provenientes de los árboles, quienes dejaban caer nieve mientras movían sus ramas dejando un camino, "bien hecho" escuche en mi cabeza, reaccionando, me levante y corrí sin pensar en que quizás podía ser un camino errado.

Poco a poco logré ver la gran casa, encerrándome en ella y dejándome caer, resbalándome por la madera de la puerta hasta quedar con mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho, me abracé a mí misma y deje caer con toda libertad las lágrimas.

Nada parecía real, a mi cabeza volvían los recuerdos sucedidos hace momentos atrás, los árboles moviéndose, sentirme perdida y a Jack en disposición a aniquilarme, su mirada fría y fija, su cabello blanco y su bastón empujándome con una fuerza tal que logro deslizarme varios metros lejos de él, claramente el recuerdo de Jack era el más doloroso de todos, tal vez yo estaba enamorada de una mentira, de alguien que no existía.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, helada, conocida, odiada y amada al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaba de ser la mano de alguien que no quería ver, sentir, recordar…

-_, perdón, pequeña no quería dañarte- habló rompiendo el silencio- pensé que eras pitch

-No quiero oír a alguien que me mintió- me abrace más en mi

-Pequeña- no lo dejé terminar

-¡No soy tu pequeña, Jack! Quizás por qué razones te aceraste a mi Jack- saque su mano de mí ser

-Tenía una misión, pero nunca pensé en enamorarme- tomo mi cara y quedamos frente a frente

- Que lindo Jack, pero no sé si confiar en ti- Cayo una lagrima

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? En que soy real- secó mi cara con su pulgar

-no lo sé Jack, desde que te vi me enamoré –saqué su mano de mi cara- pero ahora no sé si me enamoré de alguien real o no

Se levantó de mi lado, pues estaba a mi altura. Camino a paso rítmico hacia la ventana, miro la gran luna que había, y casi pidiendo un deseo, su cabello se volvió castaño nuevamente y su bastón tomó forma de guitarra, aquella que siempre tocaba. Volviendo a mí me levante y corrí hacia la biblioteca, estaba asustada.

-Pequeña no te vayas por favor- corrió tras mío

¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? No tengo donde escapar "necesito que ahora te dejes llevar por lo que sientes, soy el único que te ha dicho la verdad siempre, confía en mi" volvió la oscuridad. Me detuve en la gran mesa de la biblioteca, tenía mi brazo capturado por su mano.

-Si no fuera real yo no recordaría nada de ti, si no fuera real no podría sentir que el corazón se me sale del pecho, tenerte en mi cabeza y sonreír no podría lograrse si yo no fuera real- me acorralo ante la mesa quedando una distancia nula entre nosotros- si no fuera real no podría hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer- su voz era sensual, era en un tono más grabe que lo común, honestamente muy sensual

Su mano se acomodó en mi cara, su cabello cubría sus ojos. Mis parpados se juntaron y comencé a sentir todo lo que pasaba, su mano libre en mi cadera acercándome a él con fuerza, su respiración cerca de mí, el ritmo de mi corazón acelerado… hoy dejaría fluir todo lo que tenía guardado. Y finalmente sentía como sus…

**Hasta aquí los dejo queridos amados adorados **

**Les quiero preguntar si es que puedo hacer un poco de lemmon en este fanfic (las juventudes de ahora hablan de eso y saben más que los padres)**

**Eso los amo demasiado y volveré lo más pronto que pueda, está lloviendo en Santiago de chile y mi novio se quedó a dormir y lo único que quiere es que apague el pc**

**Chao chao (L)**


End file.
